


septiplier away

by annirkbutt



Series: septiplier awaaaaaaaaaaay [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Septiplier AWAY!, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annirkbutt/pseuds/annirkbutt
Summary: jack goes to america for vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*JACKS POV*

I looked in the mirror for the millionth time, still worrying about my appearance. Everything had to be 100% perfect, because I was FINALLY going to the United States for the first time.  
Deciding that I looked perfect, I made sure I had everything before I walked out of my house towards the airport.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Several hours later, I stumbled off my flight and looked around for Felix and Mark. Spotting the red-head first, I nervously shuffled over. Even though Mark and I had talked several times over Skype and over the phone, I was extremely nervous about meeting him in person. Mark looked up and a bright smile found it's way onto his face. "Hey, Jack!! It's nice to finally meet you in person!!" Mark said. "Felix couldn't make it. He got sick at the last minute. So, you're gonna have to deal with me for a while!!" I didn't know why, but I couldn't even process the idea of me and Mark living together. Even if it was only for a few months.  
"Jack?" I snapped back into the present and looked at Mark curiously.  
"Yeah, Mark?"  
"I was asking if you wanted to stop anywhere to pick up some food."  
"N-no thank you!! I had a ginormous lunch at a buffet right before I got on my plane."  
"Okay." We sat in silence for the remainder of the drive to Mark's house. "Hey, Mark?" I asked once we were settled in.  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"I was wondering if I could take a shower?"  
"Yeah! Sure, bathroom's down the hall, 2nd door on the right."  
"Okay, thanks!" I felt really awkward taking a shower in another man's home, but, I really needed one, so I took one anyway. While I was in the shower, I noticed how hard I was. "Fuck my life," I thought. "Well, better take care of that before I go back out!!" I started stroking myself, and eventually, I started to become less and less erect. Deciding that I was done for now, I got out of the shower. I got dressed, and wandered back out into Mark's living room.  
"Hey, Mark," I said, to let Mark know I was there.  
"Hey, Jack!" Mark said, eyes looking me up and down. I felt myself stiffen again, and mentally cursed myself. Was I.... No, that couldn't be possible. I wasn't gay, and neither was Mark. I blushed, and looked at the floor. I felt a single tear roll down my face to my own surprise as well as Marks. Mark put a finger under my chin and gently pulled my face up so that I was staring into Mark's eyes. I blushed a deeper shade of red. Mark slowly leaned in, and seconds later, our lips connected. I gasped at the sensation, and Mark pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, Jack... I-I wasn't thinking and-" Mark was cut off by me mashing our lips together once more. I ran my tongue over Mark's lips, and Mark opened his mouth. We explored each others mouths, and we parted to catch our breath.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now, Jack." Mark said.  
"Me too, Mark." I said.  
"Well, I've gotta go do a vlog, so I'll see you later?" I said.  
"Yeah, see you later." I gave Mark one last kiss before going to record a vlog. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"THANK YOU GUYS AND I WILL SEE ALL YOU DUDES........... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I finished recording my vlog for the day, and went inside to see Mark again. Hopefully, I'd given Mark enough time to process what'd happened between us earlier in the day. But I still wasn't prepared to find a note on the coffee table from Mark.

Jack-  
Meet me in the bedroom as soon as you see this note!! It's very urgent. <3 Mark

 

"Huh. So maybe Mark DOES feel the same way I do. Why else would he put a heart and ask me to meet him in the bedroom?" I thought aloud. I walked into Mark's room only to find Mark's bed empty. I looked over to where the bathroom was and saw the light was on in the bathroom. I walked over and knocked on the door. "Mark? Are you in there? I got your note that you left on the coffee table."  
"Come in, Jackaboy!" Mark said in a deeper voice than usual. Not to mention the fact that he'd called me Jackaboy. I froze for a split second and opened the door. At first, I couldn't see anything. But then I saw movement to my left and saw Mark sitting in the bathtub under a shit ton of bubbles. I also noticed his member sticking straight up out of the water. I felt myself stiffen slightly, and Mark seemed to notice it too. He beckoned me over to the bathtub and he shimmied my jeans off my legs. I felt myself get even harder, and Mark noticed that as well. He took his sweet time stroking my thighs, slowly moving up toward my crotch. When he finally reached my crotch, I was rock hard. He palmed at my bulge for a moment, before finally stripping me of my boxers. At this point, my eyes were closed, so it definatly took me by surprise when he started kissing my tip. I gasped, and just like with the kiss, he stopped. "N-no Mark. K-keep going. I-it feels so good!" He started kissing my tip again, and I unexpectedly thrust my hips into Mark's mouth. He gagged, but then started moving his head slowly. I felt myself getting close to the edge. "M-mark, I-I'm gonna-" He cut me off by pulling me closer to him. He practically yanked my shirt off, and then pulled me onto him.  
"Not yet, Jackaboy. I want you to cum inside of me." It took me a minute to process what Mark had just told me. He wanted me to.... He seemed to know what I was thinking, and said "It's okay, Jackaboy. You don't have to be afraid. If you don't-" I cut him off by shoving him into the wall of the tub. He moaned, and I could've came just by the sound of it and the look on his face. I kissed him, trying to swallow his moans. I lined myself up with his entrance and thrust into him. I went as deep as I could, and as I was pulling out to thrust in again, my cock brushed against something. Mark jerked for a second, and moaned really loudly. I assumed I'd found his prostate, so when I thrust back in, I aimed toward that spot. After about 2 thrusts, I could tell Mark was a lot closer to the edge than I was. I thrust harder, and he finally ended up cumming. Mark felt me, and not long after, I screamed his name and lost all sense of time or reality. When he came down off his high, he was panting for breath and we laid like that for what seemed like forever. I guess both of us lost ourselves so much, that we forgot we were in the bathtub, and we got water all over the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
*Mark's POV"  
"Well, what are we going to do about this mess?" I was the one to break the silence. I felt Jack tense, as if he forgot that we were in the bathroom. Not to mention that we were in the bathTUB that had been full of water, but we sloshed half of it out.   
"Can we just sit here for a while longer, Markimoo? I'm warm, and I don't wanna be cold," Jack asked. I was taken aback by him calling me MARKIMOO of all things. I kissed the top of his head and held him closer.  
"Yeah, that's okay. We just gotta remember to clean it up before the water warps the floor," I said. We sat there for another 20 minutes, before Jack's stomach grumbled. "Well, we better do something about that, shouldn't we?" I chuckled. "Food's in the kitchen. Help yourself, and I'll take care of that mess." He reluctantly got up out of the tub and shivered. "Fookin' hell, it's cold in here. Where are your towels?" Jack asked.  
"In the closet," I said. He got dressed, and I got out of the tub to clean the floor. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jack was sound asleep on my bed. I smiled sadly. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, I thought. I walked over to my bed and covered him up. I hesitated a moment before kissing his forehead. I checked the time and realized that it was almost dinner time. I went downstairs and looked through my fridge and freezer. "Damn it! I'll have to ask Sean if he wants to come to the store with me," I said. I went upstairs. When I walked into my bedroom, Jack was mumbling something. I crept closer to him and listened to what he was saying. "I'm in love with you, Mark," he kept saying over and over again. I laid down next to him and held him in my arms. Me too, Jack. Me too," I whispered into his hair. After a while, I gently shook him awake. "Hey, Jack. Wake up," I said. He stirred and woke up. He looked up and immediately tensed. "W-where am I? M-mark? I-is that you? W-why am I in your bed?" He asked.   
"Shh, Jack. It's okay. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the grocery store so I can pick something up for dinner? You totally don't have to if you don't want to, though." I said.   
"Oh, god. I screwed everything up, didn't I? What have I done? Is this a dream? Please tell me I didn't screw anything up. I'm sorry, Mark. I really am. I understand if you hate me now. I'll just pack my bags and get the soonest place back to Brighton. I'm sorry. So so so so sorry." He tried to get up to pack his things, but I held him back.  
"Sean. It's okay. You didn't screw anything up. You can stay. You are fine. If anything, I was the one who screwed something up. I should've told you sooner, but I am madly in love with you. And I know that you feel the same way too, because you were saying 'I'm in love with you, Mark' in your sleep when I walked in. I love you, Jack. I'm not letting you go back to Brighton until it's time for you to get back on the plane on the date your return is on. And-" I checked his ticket which was conveniently on his bedside table"- That's not until March 14, which is 4 months away." Jack looked at me as if he didn't understand what was going on. I kissed his hair and he seemed to relax, but only a little bit. "I don't hate you, Sean. In fact, it's the opposite. I love you! You don't need to be ashamed,"I said.   
"Oh thank god," was all he said.

 

Authors note:

Sorry this ones so short. I promise that the next chapter will be worth it! -annirkbutt


End file.
